Will you wait for me?
by JustCallMe-SebastiansWife
Summary: Allen and Kanda have been lovers ever since their high school days, when it's time to decided what to do with their futures Kanda decided to join the Military service known as the Dark Order while Allen goes to college. They decide to keep their relationship going, but will their love survive? Or will the distance and other potential love interests kill their love?
1. Chapter 1

Hello there you guys, how have you been? Hope you are doing well.

Okay so I got really inspired during my English class today and this first chapter kind of just wrote itself.

There are some things I want to make clear here, The Dark Order in my fictional world is a military service and can me joined by choice, there may be a twist to it but I don't want to give too much away. Also the characters are slightly or more then slightly out of character but then again, aren't they always in fanfiction stories? I think that is all, I hope you guys enjoy this and I cant wait to post the next chapter! It's almost halfway done! :D

* * *

"Will you wait for me?" he muttered in a low sweet voice beside my ear. I was trying too hard to suppress my tears but it was no use, I just couldn't let them from flowing. I took a deep breath and threw myself at him, hugging him tightly. I knew this day would come but it always seemed so very far. I could feel a smile lingering on his lips as he hugged me as tightly or tighter than I did. The tears were now flowing down my cheeks and at this point I couldn't do anything about it.

"I will always be here, Kanda. This may sound really cheesy but, I'll wait for you for was long as it takes."

He let out a small chuckle and squeezed me even tighter. Time was running short and we both knew this. I placed my hands on his cheeks, while he refused to remove his arms from around my waist. I leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. I knew I looked like a complete mess but it mattered not, I gave him a smile, kissed him again then stated to free myself from his grip but I could not, he wouldn't let me.

"You don't plan on leaving yet do you? I still have ten minutes until I must leave. Until then please… just let me have as much as your warmth as I can, I will be separated from you for a whole year, I need to fuel up as much as I can."

Fresh tears began to flow down once more and I placed my head on the nape of his neck.

"Idiot! Here I wanted to leave you with a cool image of me! And yet… and yet…" I sobbed as my grip around his neck tightened.

"Who would have known you were this sentimental Moyashi? If I knew I could have teased you so much more, you are actually pretty cute when you cry."

"That's only because you decided to join the Dark Order! I'm like this because I'm afraid you are going to die."

"I won't. That I promise you, as long as you love me I will not die.

…

The alarm clock rang and Allen Walker was awoken with a jump. His eyes were full with tears as he sat up but he wiped them off with his long sleeve. He sat there for a moment reflecting on the dream he had just had and took a deep sigh. That dream, was actually the last memory he had with his lover of four years, Kanda Yuu. It was the night before Kanda Yuu, had to leave to the army of the Dark Order. Although Allen had tried and tried to convince Kanda to not do it, he couldn't change his mind. So here he was, three months later and still feeling the same loneliness as the very night Kanda had left. He took another deep sigh and pulled himself out of bed; he grabbed his thick framed glasses from his night stand and put them on then headed toward the closet to look for a change of clothes. He didn't even bother to check if his roommate had made it back to the room of their dorm, the dream he had had really affected him. He still felt a little down but he was at least calming down, he hit his face with both his hands and opened the closet. He pulled out a white button up shirt, a black vest, a red tie and some black jeans and started to change. He then headed towards his desk to prepare him backpack for his morning classes, in that he heard the rustling of sheets on the top bunk which meant his college roommate Lavi had made it back home safely. There was the sound of an awfully loud yawn and then more rustling of sheets and finally the sound of Lavi going down the mini stairs of his bunk bed.

"You're up awfully early don't you think Allen? What classes do you have anyways?" Lavi said as he walked toward the restroom half-naked, in his underwear as he always did.

Allen didn't answer and continued to pack his bag. He had barely met his college roommate Lavi three months ago when his first semester of college started. He didn't think much of him really, from the three months he knew him he came to figure out that Lavi liked to party and full around, a lot. They did talk and when they did it wasn't a waste of time, Allen didn't mind him as a roommate. When Allen was done preparing for class he opened up his drawer and took out a picture, a picture of himself and Kanda back in high school. Every time he had a dream of him he looked at the picture, he smiled. Allen clearly remembered how much Kanda hated photos and how he practically forced in into taking one with him. And every time he looked at the picture tears started to flow and he always started to cry. Only this time he had forgotten Lavi was still in their room, normally he would only do so when he was alone.

"Hey Allen! Didn't you hear me talking to you fro- Hey! Are you okay? Why are you crying?"

Allen turned around abruptly and started at Lavi in surprise. He quickly put the picture back in its original place and turned his back towards Lavi.

"Sorry. I'm fine, it's nothing."

"How are you fine? Something obviously happened! You can't fool me you idiot."

Lavi said this with a sigh and gave Allen a hug, well more like a half hug. As half-naked as he was, as much as his hair imitated that of a lion's main, as cold as he was for being half-naked he hugged him. The truth was that Lavi bared feelings towards Allen, although they were not feeling of love just yet, it was the fundamental emotion that laid the path towards those feeling of love. Allen as much as he wanted to push Lavi away he didn't, he turned Lavi's half hug into a full one and wrapped his hands around Lavi's chest. And he cried, he cried as much as he cried the day Kanda actually left and Lavi took it, he kept hugging Allen and caressing his hair until finally Allen pulled away.

"I'm sorry about that Lavi, I promise it won't happen again. I just… got a little sentimental is all it happens to me quite a lot lately, must have to do with the college stress huh?" Allen said as he laughed nervously. Lavi stared at him for a while then he himself let out a small chuckle, of course Lavi was much smarter then he let people know and he could deduct quite easily that Allen was lying but he let it slide. He patted Allen in the head and threw himself on Allen's lower bunk bed.

"Yeah I know what you mean. At times like that why don't you go party with me? It really relieves the stress and you'll have the time of your life!" Allen smiled.

"You know I'm a nerd and don't party. Actually I don't even think I could party." Allen said and thinking it over he laughed and shook his head side to side again and again. Lavi smiled at this.

"Oh yeah before I forget you received a letter yesterday. I went to check out if what I ordered had arrived and they told me to hand it in to you. I was quite surprised actually, I thought people don't write letters now days! Go ahead and take it, I left it on my desk."

Allen almost ran to Lavi's desk and picked up the letter, as he expected it was from his beloved Kanda. He opened it up as fast as he could and began to read. He let out a laugh when his eyes hit the first sentence. The more he read the more his spirits were being lifted and he slowly was going back to his normal self. He smiled as his eyes reached the end of the letter, he then placed it gently on his desk and turned towards Lavi and the door.

"Thanks for the giving me this, also don't just sleep on my bed, that's why you have your own." Allen said with a smile then walked out the door. Once Lavi was certain that Allen had walked away he got up and walked towards the letter, he opened it up and read it for himself:

"Hey Moyashi, you haven't cheated on me have you? Remember what I told you before I left, if I ever discover you cheated on me I will freaking kill the bastard who dared touch MY Moyashi. As for you, oh you don't want me to tell you what I would do to you. Also you aren't crying are you? If you are then stop! Didn't I tell you how cute you look when you cry? If some guy saw your crying face they would obviously throw themselves at you and I don't like that one bit. I am doing fine over here at the Dark Order, to put your mind at ease I haven't gone through anything dangerous, I'm still only doing my basic training. I will finally be allowed to make a phone call or maybe even a video chat soon so look forward to that. I miss your face, I miss your smile, I miss you. I love you Moyashi and remember… Wait for me okay? Only nine months left.

Always yours Yuu."

Lavi put the letter back in the envelop and slammed it exactly where Allen had left it. He then remembered that Allen had put something in his drawer when he had started crying, he knew that he must look like some psycho stalker but he was curious, he opened the drawer up and took out the picture. There in the picture was a younger Allen in a typical high school uniform, he was smiling brightly as he forcefully hugged a man Lavi did not recognize. The man in the picture looked like he was struggling to free himself from Allen's grasp, he was fairly taller than Allen and he looked like a pretty cold individual. He turned to the back of the picture and there, in someone's handwriting it said, "Allen and Kanda at the school festival! Way to go Allen, you got Kanda to take a picture! – Lenalee." Lavi then flipped the picture back to the front and stared at it for a while.

"So this is my rival huh? Seems like a big one indeed." Lavi put the letter back into the drawer and threw himself on Allen's bed. He knew who Lenalee was, she was a friend of Allen and lived on the third floor of the same dorms they were in. If anyone knew about Allen's past and who this mystery lover was it had to be her. Remember how Lavi did not quite love Allen just yet? Well his emotions were quickly changing and he was almost there, very close to the emotion everyone wants to experience, the emotion called love.

* * *

So, how was it? I really hope yo hear your reviews! As an aspiring writer I love to hear what people think of my stories. Please, please, please let me know what you think! Remember you opinion matters to me! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Why, hello there my fellow Yullen lovers!

Here is chapter two as promised, hope you guys like it! :)

Just wanted to say that I plan to take this storyline a little slow so please bare with me on that. But in my defense I will be updating quite often so Yay for that! :D

* * *

Lavi had been contemplating and reflecting on Allen for a long time. By the time he took notice of time an hour had already passed. He pulled himself off of Allen's bed and headed toward his closet to change. He had decided to go ask Allen's friend Lenalee about Allen's mysterious past. Well it wasn't that it was really all that mysterious it was only that Allen himself didn't really talk about himself. Lavi quickly put on a stripped long sleeve shirt, a pair of black jeans and some red converse and walked out the door. He arrived to Lenalee's dorm room fairly quickly and began to knock, after what seemed like forever the door was opened.

"Lavi? What on earth are you doing here so early?" asked a tired looking Lenalee, who seemed to still be in her pajamas, her long hair was a mess and frankly it was so obvious she had been woken up.

"It's not early it's already ten. Now let me in I have a couple of question I would like you to answer me."

"I've already told you, I won't let you use my room for hook-ups. Just do it in the parking lot." Answered Lenalee with a big yawn and was beginning to close the door.

"No it's not that! I have some questions about Allen. Now let me in woman it's time to wake up anyways."

Lenalee looked at him with a curious look but stepped aside, they then both walked into her living room. Lenalee actually had a room all to herself and it wasn't like Lavi and Allen's room which only consisted of one room both of them had to share, she actually had a normal apartment with a living room, a kitchen and everything. This was all due to her brother being the headmaster of the college. Lavi threw himself on Lenalee's longest couch while she sat on the one meant for only one person. He then explained how Allen had been crying earlier, how he found the picture of Allen with another guy and how he read the letter clearly not meant to be read by anyone other than Allen. He then explained how he was curious as to who Kanda Yuu was and what Allen's relationship was with him. Lenalee stayed quite for a while, staring at Lavi as she processed what she had just heard, she then sighed.

"So Allen hasn't even mentioned Kanda to you huh? Well I guess he has no reason to. Alright I'll tell you only because you seem to actually care. Kanda Yuu is, as you've already deduced by the letter, Allen's boyfriend or lover. Yeah the word lover fits better. They started going out their freshman year of high school and have been together ever since. They both lived in the same apartment complex and saw each other often. I know this because as you know I grew up with them as well."

"They've been dating for four years? Did this Kanda guy ask Allen out then?"

"Yeah, he actually asked him out at the school festival."

"The same school festival as the one in the picture?"

"Yeah, to be honest I saw it happen although both of them don't know this. It wasn't like I did it on purpose; I was just walking by when I overheard those two. The story is really cute actually."

"Then tell it to me with as much detail as possible!"

"Why?"

"I just… I'm just curious."

Lenalee stared at Lavi with suspicion, she had the feeling Lavi was a little too interested in Allen and his interest wasn't simply as a friend or a roommate. She sighed. She had always wondered what Allen did to get all the attractive guys. She sighed again.

"Fine…"

And with that Lenalee began her tale as to how Kanda had mustered up all his courage to confess to the bishounen boy of their school. It was the last day of the school festival and it was already the time when all the students were packing up and getting ready to go home. Kanda and Allen had been left by themselves to clean up after their classes mess. Their class had decided to create a maid and butler café but everyone had ditched the responsibility to clean the classroom up. So they both had no choice but to clean up for themselves. Allen had been dressed up in a butler costume while Kanda had been forced into a costume of a cook. The sun was beginning to set as finally between the two boys they were finally done. Lenalee explained that she had been one of the guilty students to simply leave the mess behind but she had forgotten an important book behind and had come back to fetch it. When she was about to open the door to their classroom she began to overhear their conversation.

"Allen, I just… I have something I want to tell you." Came Kanda's voice from the other side of the room. The tone of Kanda's voice had arouse Lenalee's attention and decided to eavesdrop a little more, she quietly and slowly opened the door, just enough to be able to see them both clearly. They were both standing at the far end of the room; Kanda had left him broom on the floor and walked closer to Allen. He got so close as to caress Allen's cheek with the back of his hand.

"K-Kanda? What's wrong? Do I have something on my cheek?" Asked a surprised Allen, who had begun to blush and back away from Kanda's hand. Kanda simply took a step forward as Allen took a step back, finally Allen's back was against the wall and Kanda had successfully trapped Allen between himself and the wall. He placed the palm of his hand back on Allen's cheek and said.

"Moyashi… I don't understand why I would have such feelings for such an idiot."

Allen stared at him for a while; it actually took him a split second to figure out what Kanda meant.

"Who's an idiot?! If it's idiots we are talking about then BaKanda would be the-" but before he could finish his sentence Kanda placed his lips on top of Allen's and stole his very first kiss. To Kanda's surprise Allen did not push him away, he actually kissed back! They shared a long and very sweet kiss there in the empty classroom, where they thought they had the privacy to do such a thing. It was Allen the one who had to pull himself apart to get a gasp of air.

"Moyashi… I, I like you." Muttered Kanda as he intensely stared into Allen's eyes, they still remained in the same position as before, Kanda still had Allen trapped against the wall with both his arms on either side of Allen's face, which made his own face dangerously close to his crush. In response to Kanda's confession Allen placed both his hands on Kanda's cheeks and gave him a very gentle kiss on his lips, after doing so he pulled back and smiled.

"I like you too BaKanda. Took you long enough to confess."

Immediately after that Lenalee had decided to practically run away. She had been so into the confession that she had completely forgotten why she had returned to the school in the first place and that was where her story ended. She had never told Allen or Kanda what she had witnessed and she never planned to. When she was finally finished her story she noticed how serious Lavi's face was, he seemed to be in some pretty deep thinking.

"Uhm… Lavi? Are you okay?" Lavi looked up surprised then smiled.

"Yeah, thanks for telling me all of this Lenalee." He said, smiled again and with that left her room and made his way back to his own. He was still thinking about the story and sighed. He was not counting on Allen to have been in a relationship for that long and with the same guy. If it had lasted that long then it meant that their feeling were real right? As Lavi walked back to his own room his thoughts seemed to be getting more and more organized. What did it matter if they dated for four years? Allen's lover had decided to join the Dark Order right? He decided not to spend his time with Allen right? This meant that both of them can't see each other, which is why Allen is really sad, which is a golden opportunity for Lavi. He smiled to himself, he had an advantage that Kanda did not have, he was with Allen. People say that high school romances don't last, ever, and he agreed with it. Remember How I said Lavi did not have feeling s for Allen? Well you can forget about such a statement. Lavi indeed did have feeling for Allen and he was more and more convinced that he wanted Allen to be his own.

* * *

So? How was it? I would love to know what you think so please if you would be kind enough for a review I would appreciate it! ^_^

See you on chapter three!


End file.
